


The Warning They Ignored

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark es la Gema del Alma, bad ending?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Tony se los había dicho cientos de veces."Algo más grande y peligroso se acerca."Y cientos de veces lo ignoraron.Ignoraron las llamadas del su alma que quería salvar al mundo que se iba a caer en pedazos si alguien no hacia algo.Y él llego. Thanos.Y ellos se dieron cuenta del peligro del que Tony los había avisado desde hace seis años.Pero ya era muy tarde.Ya no había salvación para el Alma.
Kudos: 5





	The Warning They Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel no me pertenecen.

> **THE SOUL STONE**

* * *

  
_"Lo que es y siempre será mi_ _más_ _grande creación, eres tú."_

Tony siempre comprendió que Howard lo amaba. A su horrible manera, pero lo hacía. Después de todo él lo creo, mas o menos. Su hijo nació muerto y Howard uso la Gema del Alma para que pudiera vivir, pero Tony jamás sería el verdadero. Ahora eran dos en uno. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Howard no soportaba tenerlo cerca, sabiendo que él no era su hijo al 100%, solo un ente muy poderoso que se junto con la alma de su hijo.

La _Gema del Alma_.

Tony Stark era la _Gema del Alma._

Es por eso que a sobrevivido todo lo que le a pasado. Su reactor que fue insertado, envenenamiento, sofocación en el espacio y que haya sobrevivido a la lucha contra Steve y Bucky con un horrible final; el escudo de Vibranium insertado en su pecho.

Él era la vida y la muerte.

Él daba vida y la quitaba.

Era un ser eterno.

Él veía lo mas profundo del ser humano.

Sus _almas_.

Es por eso que Tony puede ver la humanidad detrás de Hulk. Él sabe que Bruce Banner no es malo y que Hulk tampoco lo es. Que debe dejar de correr del monstruo verde porque porque no es malo. Porque todo estará bien. Porque su _alma_ es buena. Es por eso que aunque sienta dolor, entiende que Bucky es inocente. Que Steve solo quería un recuerdo del pasado.

Pero también podía ver lo suficiente como para saber que ninguno creía en él. Y que él jamás los perdonaría. Nadie usaba a la Gema más peligrosa sin pagar un precio.

Y estos siempre eran altos.

La poca confianza en él se fue después de lo que paso con su pobre Ultron. Porque su pequeña alma fue envenenada por la maldita piruja, la Bruja Escarlata. Por que fue utilizado para cobrar venganza en contra de él. Y si hay algo que el no perdona, es que usen almas inocentes para el placer de otros. Y menos si eran de su creación.

Aún así estaba dispuesto a protegerlos. A darles la información necesaria para salvar la Tierra. Pero después de lo de Ultron, lo ignoraron. Lo ignoraron cuando habló de la amenaza que se acerca.

_Cada_ _. Vez. Más._

Es por eso que creo a Ultron. Era la última defensa que tenía para evitar ser encontrado por Thanos. Pero Wanda estaba ciega y daño lo que Ultron iba a ser. Wanda destruyo la última defensa de la Tierra en contra de Thanos. Porque tampoco contó con el apoyo de su equipo y estos no se prepararon. Por mas que trato de prepáralos, la Tierra no estaba lista para Thanos.

La Tierra caería como otros planetas cayeron y como otros caerán.

Y Tony ya estaba cansado de tratar.

De ser odiado. Ignorado.

Estaba cansado de todo.

De luchar por un planeta que no lo apreciaba. Que no apreciaba todas las _almas_ que estaba tratando de salvar y las almas caídas que pueden regresar usando las otras Gemas.

Y si no apreciaban su trabajo, ya no podía hacer nada por ellos. Era un ser sumamente poderoso, no se iba a rebajar más por unos mortales arrogantes.

Desde la separación de las Gemas luego del _Big Bang_ , las Gemas del Infinito al fin volverían a estar juntas una vez más.

Tony volvería a estar con sus hermanos.

Y sinceramente, eso sonaba mejor que sufrir por un planeta que no se interesaba en él.

Su paciencia tenía un límite.

* * *

Tony sabe que el momento se acercaba tan pronto sintió Thanos moverse para buscar las otras Gemas. Como el Alma, el podía sentir las Gemas como estas también lo podían sentir a él.

**Tik Tok.**

_El tiempo se acabó._

* * *

Los Vengadores, T'Challa, Doctor Strange, Wong y los Guardianes de la Galaxia se encontraban ensangrentados y en muy mal estado. Incluso Tony estaba mal. Las esperanzas se acababan poco a poco y ahora, no había nada. Thanos los veía cuidadosamente y su mirada se dirigió hacía aquel mortal tan interesante. Especialmente porque las Gemas parecían decirle algo, algo que lo hacía querer llamar a ese mortal.

_Alma._ Susurró **Poder**.

Thanos se quedo quieto y sospecho más al ver como solo el Hombre de Hierro parecía haber escuchado ese susurro. Lo cual era imposible, a menos que...

_Hermano._ Susurró **Mente**.

Tony parecía estar embelesado. Escuchando a sus hermanos. Había olvidado como sonaban.

_Juntos._ Susurró **Realidad**.

Thanos miro a Tony.

—¿Él? —pregunto y los demás se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

_S_ _í._ Susurró **Espacio**.

_Alma._ Susurro **Tiempo**.

_Nuestro._ Susurraron todas.

Thanos miro a Tony.

—Así que tú eres la última. —dijo. Tony lo miro y asintió.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto Steve mirándolos confundido.

—Alma. —dijo Thanos dirigiéndose a Tony.

—Thanos. —susurró Tony mirando los ojos del Titán.

—¿Tony? —preguntó Bruce asustado por lo que estaba sospechando.

—Sí. Tony Stark es la Gema del Alma. —dijo Thanos con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron en shock. No podía ser posible. ¿Cómo demonios? No podían creer que Tony Stark era la Gema del Alma cuando fue conocido como el _Mercader de la Muerte_. Pero Tony vivía bajo un dicho. No hay ni bien ni mal, solo poder. Él no mato a nadie, solo proporciono el arma. Como la Gema. La Gema del Alma no actúa como quiere en las manos de alguien, es solo el arma. Y si esta solo, actúa como piensa que debe actuar.

—¡Eso no es posible! —dijo Gamora asustada. Ella sabía donde estaba la Gema del Alma. Tony Stark **no podía** ser la Gema del Alma.

—Lo es, mi pequeña traidora. —dijo Thanos suavemente con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nebula confundida y asustada.

_Y no era la única._

—Anda pequeña Alma, diles. —sonrío Thanos con suavidad mientras miraba a Tony.

—Tony Stark nació muerto. —comenzó Tony dijo mientras observaba el suelo.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Estas junto frente a nosotros! —Wanda fue golpeada por una honda de energía.

—Ten mucho cuidado a como le hablas a _Alma_. —le advirtió Thanos, ¿estaría mal de parte de Tony admitir que eso le dio un calentón a su roto humano corazón?

—Howard Stark trató mil maneras de revivirlo y me encontró. Me uso para poder revivir a Tony, pero eso ya no era posible en su totalidad pues yo estaba dentro del cuerpo tomándolo como mío por ser mas poderoso, el cuerpo era compartido por ambos. Había tomado el cuerpo de un mortal y lo compartía con un niño. Gracias a mis poderes pude mantener el cuerpo y crecer normalmente. ElTony Stark _original_ murió mientras estaba en Afganistan. Todo este tiempo he sido yo, la Gema del Alma acoplada con la de Tony Stark. Somos uno.

Eso les rompió el corazón a todos. Tony Stark no existía por si mismo. No había un Tony Stark, solo un ente que tomo su lugar y se acopló con el Tony Stark.

—Eso no significa que no les haya tomado cariño. Sigo siendo Tony, al menos una parte. Si les quise mucho y si disfrute todos nuestros momentos.

Todos sonrieron.

—Pero estoy cansado. He sufrido mucho y ustedes han roto mi corazón mas de lo que la separación de mis hermanos alguna vez me lastimo. Y yo les advertí. Les dije que algo se acercaba. Ultron era nuestra oportunidad. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que luchar por lo humanos valía la pena. Pero me decepcionaron. —dijo suavemente.

—No, Ton-

—Steve, ya no hay marcha atrás. Es tiempo de que las Seis Gemas del Infinito estén juntas una vez mas. —Tony interrumpió al rubio antes que este siga y diga una estupidez.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacia Thanos mientras los demás no podían hacer nada. No estaban en un buen estado. No podían casi mover su cuerpo.

—Ven con nosotros, _Alma_. —dijo Thanos mientras le tendía una mano. Tony no la tomó y solo se paro frente a él. Tony alzo su mano y suavemente la coloco en la mejilla de Thanos, este cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de la Gema del Alma.

—Thanos, las Gemas han decidido que eres lo suficientemente digno para que nos uses en tus planes como tus armas principales. Sin embargo, si me quieres tener a mi, la Gema del Alma, hay un precio que pagar.

—Cualquiera. —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

Tony miro al acantilado que estaba cerca del campo de batalla. En el fondo se veían estacas capaz de matar a cualquiera. Los ojos de Tony se iluminaron de un frío color naranja.

—Debes sacrificar el ser mas importante para ti. Una _alma_ por una _Alma_. —le dijo. Thanos abrió los ojos suavemente con un claro dolor reflejado en ellos.

Los Héroes estaban paralizados, no solo por que no podian moverse, pero por el precio.

La Gema del Alma podía ser un ser benevolente, pero también podía ser cruel.

Gamora se rió.

—Jamás podrás tenerlo. Tú no tienes a alguien a quien amas. Tú no sabes amar. —Gamora se rió y los demás parecían tener una sonrisa. Después de todo, se necesitaba la Gema del Alma para eliminar la mitad de la vida en los universos.

Pero Tony solo los miro tristemente.

Thanos se levantó y se encamino hacia Gamora. Gamora borró su sonrisa al igual que todos.

Ellos sabían que significaba.

_Gamora era la persona más importante para Thanos._

—No. —dijo Quill con los ojos abiertos como platos.— No, no, no. ¡No! ¡Gamora!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Thanos, suéltame! —pataleaba Gamora tratando de detenerlo pero Thanos era mucho mas fuerte y solo siguió caminando.

—¡Gamora! —gritaban los guardianes.

—¡Haz algo! —le grito Quill a Tony pero este lo miro tristemente.

—No puedo, todas están con Thanos y ya no hay esperanza. Ustedes no estaban preparados. No escucharon mis advertencias. Ya nada puede detenerlo. Va a ser el sacrificio requerido. Ahora soy de él.

El mundo parecía caérsele a los Vengadores. Debieron creer. Escuchar. Prestar atención para poder evitar esto. Evitar que Tony fuera tomado.

El tiempo parecía moverse lentamente ante los ojos de todos al ver como Thanos se llevaba a Gamora a la muerte y Quill gritaba que se detuviera.

—Lo siento, hija mía. —Thanos soltó una sola lágrima, para luego dejarla caer al vacío.

—¡Ah! —se escuchaba el grito de la bella mujer.

—¡No! ¡Gamora! ¡Gamora! —los angustiantes gritos de Quill se escuchaban por todo el lugar y eran tan altos que cubrían los gritos de los otros guardianes y los de Nebula.

_¡Crack!_

Se escucho el cuerpo de Gamora golpear el fondo.

—No. No puede ser posible. —sollozo Quill. La mujer que amaba había muerto y el no había hecho **_nada_**.

—Lo siento. —dijo Tony, pero Quill parecía estar en shock.

—Eres un ser cruel. —escupió Wanda.

—La vida es cruel. —dijo Tony con sabiduría en sus antiguos ojos naranjas.— En todo caso, deberías culparte a ti misma. Tu envenenaste la ultima defensa de la Tierra, envenenaste a Ultron.

Wanda abrió los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. El mundo se le cayo en pedazos al saber que esas palabras significaban. Ella había convertido un ser creado para la paz en un monstruo.

—Wanda- —comenzó Clint asustado, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

—Ya es muy tarde. —le dijo para luego girarse y dirigir su mirada hacía Thanos.— Thanos, haz pagado el precio y hasta que el momento de que decidamos ser libres llegue, estaremos a tu dispocisión, más no abuses de nuestro poder o lo pagarás caro. —advirtió seriamente. Si Thanos usaba a las Gemas para mal, se encargarían de destruirlo. Ellas no fueron creadas para ser controladas por simples mortales o inmortales lo suficiente arrogantes como para creer ser capaces de poder controlar a las Seis fuerzas del universo.

—Entendido. —dijo aún dolido por la muerte de Gamora. Tony se acercó a él pero se detuvo un momento y miro a los Héroes. Su mirada cayo en el pequeño joven. Peter Parker. Inocente hasta la médula. Le había tomado un inmenso cariño a la pequeña arañita.

—Cumple con esto último. —le dijo Tony a Thanos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Deja vivo al chico Parker, es un joven inocente. Deja vivo también a James Rhodes, no se merece lo que le paso. Y deja viva a Virginia Potts junto a su esposo Happy, se merecen una vida juntos. Arregla sus recuerdos para que no sufran mi pérdida y crean que morí en paz con ellos a mi alrededor.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes. —Tony le sonrió para luego girarse y ver al pequeño Peter.

—Peter, vive y se feliz con tu tía May. Fue un gusto conocerte chico, espero que disfrutes ser el heredero de las Industrias Stark. —le sonrió y el pobre se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear.

—Tony-

—Steve, este es el precio que deben pagar. Meterse con la Gema del Alma conlleva un precio muy alto. —le dijo Tony seriamente para luego simplemente sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

Tony comenzó a brillar en una hermosa y brillante luz naranja y cuando esta se desvaneció, solo quedaba una hermosa piedra de un naranja brillante. Thanos la tomó y la coloco en el guantelete. Poco a poco, el 50% de las vidas en los planetas se iba. Y los Héroes cargarían una gran culpa incluso en el más allá.

**Mente.**   
**Tiempo.**   
**Realidad.**   
**Espacio.**   
**Poder.**   
**Alma.**

Las Seis Gemas del Infinito estaban juntas otra vez.


End file.
